Love Has No Bounds
by MarvelousN16
Summary: Kana and Yuki admit their love for each other. So what lies in their future for them?
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Candy boy even though I wish to.

* * *

On a clear sunny day the Sakurai twins were in their dorm, the darker-haired twin was at her desk focused on her heart as usual, and the light browned hair twin was on the bed her and her sister shared on her laptop surfing the internet. Yuki then starts to drift her attention to Kana whose working on a project for her art class.

The light browned hair twin starts to smile at how hard her sibling is working, Yuki admires Kana dedication which is also another reason she's in love with Kana. Kana then begins to feel the feeling of being watched, which she isn't surprised by but also blushes lightly knowing that it is the one she loves that is doing so. She rolls her chair over to the bed where Yuki is, gets up onto the bed and sits next to her.

" Ne, Yu~ki what are looking at?" Yuki looks at Kana and smiles. "Oh just looking at some new sweets that the bakery is coming out with, I can't wait until they come out!" The excitement on Yuki's face made Kana chuckle then laid her head on Yuki's shoulder. Yukino who loves cuddling with her twin sister, closes her laptop and sets it down on the seat Kana was previously sitting on and gently without moving too much so Kana wouldn't feel uncomfortable slides it to the other side of their room.

She begins to wrap her arms around her twins waist and pulls her closer, this action makes Kana smile because she's usually the holder rather than being the one held. Yuki smiles also realizing what her younger twin must've been thinking " Ne, Kana-chan, Kana-chan, why don't we take a nap together?" Kana hearing what the light browned twin just said slightly blushes and slowly nods " Ok Yuki" They both lay down facing each other, hand and hand entwined, Kana's leg is on Yuki and her free arm around Yuki's waist, they stare into each others eyes and then slowly drifts asleep.

Later that day around 10pm Kana starts to wake up, she lightly yawns then takes a look at her beloved sister who is still asleep, However she seems somewhat troubled and Kana starts to worry. As Kana starts to become lost n thought she then hears Yuki call her name in a whisper like voice "Kana...Kana-chan..I..I'm sorry..." The dark-haired twin starts to wonder what is Yuki dreaming about. In Yuki's dream she had hurt Kana by telling her that she cheated on her. Although in reality the twins aren't together, apparently in Yuki's dreams they are. In her dream Kana leaves Yuki because of the pain that the light browned-haired had caused, Yuki apologized over and over but Kana wouldn't accept it causing the two to separate, both of their worst fears had come to a reality in Yukino's dream world and now she suffering a heavy hit to the heart that she will never recover from. In reality, Kana begins to hold her tightly and gently caresses her cheek as Yuki who now has tears coming down her eyes and keeps apologizing. The younger twin then tells the older twin.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok Yuki I forgive you and love you too much to stay angry with you" Hearing those words through her dream Yukino's eyes suddenly open wide in shock. She looks up to see her beloved sister holding her and sighs, then sits up and hugs Kana tightly and starts to cry again. " I-I'm sorry Kana..." Kana instinctively hugs her back tightly and gently rubs the back of her head. "Shh, Yuki it's ok now, just tell me what happened" Yuki blushes heavily takes a deep breath and explains " In my dream we were... a couple.. and everything was going good but then I-I did something absolutely unforgivable..." Kana who is now wondering what did Yuki do. "What did you do?" "I...I..I cheated on you with Shizuku! Kana!" Yuki then starts to cry loudly onto Kana's shoulder " I'm sorry Kana.." she says through her sobs "I'm so sorry i would never do something like that in reality i swear on my life I wouldn't, you mean the world to me, I would never hurt you in any way especially that way, I love you too much to do that, hell i'm in love with you!"

Kana who can't believe what she just heard, she's not upset about the dream but her older sibling just confessed to her. A light shade of red appears on Kana's face along with a huge grin " So it isn't just me who feels this way?" Yuki who now realizes what she just said "No.. I love you Kanade,... I've always did for years now.." Yuki starts to get a feeling of warmth inside her as Kana looks her in dead in the eyes and says "me too Yukino..me too.." Kana the lifts up Yuki's chin slowly and gently kisses her mustering up all the passion she's been wanting to release all these years. At first, Yuki us surprised but then soon does the same to her beloved sibling she has longed for.


	2. The Confession

It was around 4am, the girls were cuddled up and asleep. Yuki had woken up again and suddenly got the feeling of wanting some fresh air. She looked over at the clock and saw what time it was. Kana who was still asleep, woke up from Yuki moving just a bit. "Ne Yuki, why are you moving around?" she said sleepy voice. "Kana could we go for a walk? I kinda want some fresh air." Yuki asked her. "Yuki you know what time it is right?" "Yes I do, but please Kana." She gave Kana a quick peck on the lips."Please?" The dark-haired twin sighed. "Oh alright Yuki, but where are we going?" Yuki thought about it. "Hmm how about down to the store?" Kana nodded, her and Yuki got up and since they both already had shorts and tank tops on. They decided to just wear a jacket over since it might've been cooler outside. Once the twins got their shoes on, they headed out. It wasn't that much cooler out but you could tell it was. As they walked down the street, Yuki looked around to see how things looked at this time of night.

"Wow, I never really realized how beautiful the city or sky looked at night." She said in awe. Kana looked at her sister and smiled at how cute she looked. She grabbed Yuki's hand, intertwining their fingers then kissed her cheek. The light-browned haired twin blushed lightly. The store was just up ahead. Once they went inside, Yuki bought a couple of sweets, while Kana bought some chips and a bottle of water. The twins walked out then decided that it would be best to hurry back since it was almost 5am. About 10mins later they reached their dorm and walked inside. "Good thing we have 2 weeks off of school otherwise we would've been real tired for school today." Yuki said. "And I wonder whose fault would that have been?" "Both of ours since you agreed on it silly." Kana frowned at her sister's answer then pinched her cheek. "What was that again Yuki?" She asked. "Ow, Ow, Ow, it's mine it's mine just please stop it Kana!" Kana smirked, "Good girl" she stopped pinching Yuki's cheek then kissed it again. "Is that better?" Kana asked. Yuki smiled and blushed lightly again. She reached out to Kana's hand and pulled her to the bed to sit next to her. However, what Kana was not expecting was to be pulled into a tight embrace by her twin. Yuki fell back on the bed, rolled over into a better position with Kana then held her.

"Usually I'm the one who is doing the holding ha." Yuki too giggled at Kana's remark. "I know but I wanted to do the holding this time even though it's your job." Kana smiled and nuzzled her head into Yuki's neck. "Yuki why are you always so happy when you're around me? I mean don't get me wrong I love it when you are but I'm just wondering." The older twin looked surprised that her sister asked this. "Because silly you always give me a warm feeling when I'm around you. I love how you treat me and always want to protect me like I'm a precious gem. I actually wanted to asked you this earlier...Kana will you be my girlfriend Kanade?" Kana blushed violently and lifted her head up to look Yuki dead in her eyes. Neither one of them blinked for a minute straight, both mesmerized and not wanting to look away from each other's eyes. Yuki began to blush herself after a minute but it was Kana who made the next move. She leaned up and kissed Yuki passionately which Yuki responded to instantly by returning it. The younger twin begun to use her tongue and wanted permission from the older twin to go further which she happily obliged. Yuki opened her mouth for Kana to enter inside and explore. It was one of the most pleasurable and sensual feelings ever for both of them. The kiss lasted for around 5 minutes until Kana pulled back panting along with her twin who was also panting.

"Yukino" Kana said once she caught her breath "I would absolutely love to be yours. There's nothing better I could ever think of than being yours. I love you Yukino, more than anything." Yuki who was so happy that she could barely contain her excitement had tears coming down her eyes. "K-K-Kanade!" She tighten her grip around Kana. "That meant so much to me Kana...I-I don't know what to say." The dark haired twin smiled and giggled lightly. "Well how about you just kiss me and shower me with affection. Yuki nodded quickly and did as she was told. Their lips met and it was a long passionate one just like the last.


	3. Change of Events

It was around Noon, the twins were still asleep, both dreaming about theevents that took place a few hours earlier. Yuki had woken up first, feeling a bit weary but happy as soon as she recalled what just took place a few hours ago. She looked to see that she was in Kana's arms. The protective feeling Kana gave off to Yuki, felt like a mesmerizing warmth to her. Yuki just kept staring at her new lover. She couldn'thelp but smile. Yukino moved up a bit to be face to face with Kana .An idea popped into her head to get her darling to wake up.

'Hehe this should do the trick' she thought. The browned haired twin placeda small peck on Kana's forehead and cheeks then a nice long kiss on the lips. Kana began to wake up as soon as she felt Yuki's lips latched onto hers. She slowly began to return it and pulled her closer. Although, it didn't last long, it did get the job done.

"Good morning Kana." Yuki said with a bright smile.

"Good morning to you too Yuki." She responded with a smile of her own

"How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful thanks to you love." Kana said sweetly.

Yuki blushed and nuzzled her head into her lover's neck. Kana hugged hertightly and smiled.

"K-Kana...I have an suggestion..."

"Hm? What is it Yuki?"

"Lets take a vacation to the hot springs for a week."

"Yuki...do we even have the money for that?"

"Actually for once we do, remember that envelope Sakuya gave you a couple days ago?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well she told me it's a 2 tickets to an inn for me and you."

"What really? Hmm I wonder why would she do such a thing?"

"Because she says lately you've been looking like you're in a need for one so she had arranged some things with her father and gave us these, The inn is a 2 hour train ride away from here."

"Hmm I have been wanting to go to one for awhile now...when do you want to leave?"

"Today"

"Hm Ok, we'll pack up and head out in a couple hours, right now I just want to be cuddled up with you." Kana said sweetly yet again.

Yuki kissed her neck which surprised Kana and made her blush furiously. The light brown haired twin left a trail of kisses up the darker twin's neck, earlobe and jaw. Ever kiss made Kana become hotter and hotter wanting Yuki to just have her way with her. Once Yuki reached her lips everything else became silent to them. Each time they kissed like this it felt magical every time. Light moans slipped out of the both of them, Kana broke the kiss due to lack of air. After the caught their breath, they just stared and smiled at each other.

"I really can't wait to get there Yuki" Kana said excitingly

"Neither can I, I can tell this is going to be a good week." She also said excitingly and kissed Kana's cheek.

The girls decided to go get something to eat but they also needed to do figure out what the budget of their spendings were going to be. As soon as they got dressed they decided that Yuki will go get the food and Kana will try to figure out their budget. Once Yuki left to the store, Kana pulled out their savings (2,500yen). The money they just got from their parents for the month (2,500yen) and the check Kana won from an art contest (15,000yen). About 15mins later, Yuki came back and saw her beloved adding up all the money.

"I'm back Kana." Yuki said as she walked over to kiss Kana's cheek.

Kana blushed lightly and smiled. "Welcome back Yuki"

"So have you come up with a budget yet?"

"Well I added all the money we have left to our disposal and it turned out to be more than I thought."

"Really how much?"

"20,000 yen exactly"

"Wow..we've really been doing good about managing our money lately."

"Yeah I know right? so I decided our budget should be 5,000yen."

"Hmm don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Well I just thought since we're gonna be on vacation for a week why not have some fun while we're there?"

Yuki smiled and hugged Kana. "I'm surprised you're willing to use that much."

Kana smiled and hugged Yuki back. "Well since our hotel and meals there are already paid for. Using this much should give us the options of going to more places."

"I see, well then now that we know our budget, how about for now we eat these 2 bentos I bought us, pack up and cuddle until we have to leave?"

"I really like the sound of that Yuki." Kana said with a smile.

After the girls ate, they packed up everything that they were going to need then cuddled for awhile.


	4. The Welcoming Friend

A few hours had passed as Kana and Yuki arrived at the train station. As they boarded the train, their journey began.

"It's our first time going somewhere out of Tokyo besides home isn't it Kana?"

"Yeah it is, umm Yuki?"

"Yes?"

"When do you suppose we should tell mom, dad and Shizuku about us?"

"Hmm...well you know mom has always made fun of how much of a couple we were back home and dad just either agrees or laughs with her."

"Yeah.. you think they'll accept us?"

"I don't know but I do know is that whether they disagree or agree I will always be by your side forever." Yuki said lovingly.

Kana of course blushed at her lover's words and she just wanted to return some affection back her way but of course they were on a train. An idea came to mind, she got up slid the door close, locked it and pulled the curtains down so that anyone who walked past couldn't see a thing. Yuki who was wondering what was Kana doing, was taken by surprise when she had gotten pulled out of her seat onto Kana's lap. Before she even got the chance to say anything, her lips were sealed by her lover's lips. Yuki blushed but returned the kiss. Kana wanted to show Yuki that she felt just the same as she did. The darker haired twin wrapped arms around her twin's waist as Yuki wrapped her around Kana's neck. Kana began to use her tongue and wanted permission from Yuki to enter and of course she was granted it. They fought for dominance and surprisingly Yuki won. She explored the depths of Kana's mouth as much as she could. Both of them lightly moaning, running their fingers through each other's hair. The longer this kiss lasted the more desire they felt. The kiss was eventually broken, as they were trying to catch their breaths, neither lost a single moment of eye contact with each other. Silence was among them for a few moments until Kana was the first to break it.

"I..I..feel the same way Yuki...I want to walk down a path were you'll always be by my side. I can't imagine being without you..."

"Kana...I love you so much Kanade." Yuki said warmly with a couple tears forming in her eyes.

Kana pulled her into a tight embrace. "Tonight all I want to do is cuddle with you."

Yuki smiled, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I'm not surprised haha...I love you too Yukino.." She said warmly as she kissed her cheek.

The train had arrived at their stop. Once the twins got off and got their luggage. They started to head to a bus stop so that they could get to the inn. After couple minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrived. Kana was looking around at the unfamiliar area as they rode on the bus. The hotel was only a few minutes away by bus so it was probably a 20 minute walk away from the station. Kana began day dreaming and it did not go unnoticed by her twin who actually giggled yet loved the sight she was seeing. When the bus stopped, the girls got off with their luggage then went inside to check in.

The lady at the front desk greeted them. "Hello, welcome to our onsen facility, do you two have reservations already?" She asked.

"Yes we do actually." Yuki took out the tickets and handed them to the lady.

"Oh yes, you two have a suite and all of your meals are paid for. Please let me lead you to your room." The lady said politely.

Kana and Yuki both smiled and nodded then followed her to their room. Their room was on kinda far from the front desk but still on the first floor. Once they arrived to their room, the lady gave them each one key.

"Well you two are in luck seeing how we don't really have that many guest com here too often."

"Oh? How come?" Kana asked.

"Well you see this onsen is rather preferred for lesbians. You see we know that society does not accept gay couples so we wanted to make a place where lesbians could enjoy themselves without having to worry about others oddly looking at them."

Thats thoughtful but isn't it discriminating against other gay male couples and straight couples?" Yuki asked.

"Actually there is a separate onsen made special for gay males. It's not too far from here and business is the same as it is here."

"Well at least they have somewhere too and I'm sure straight couples find other onsens so thats not a problem for them. Hmm I wonder how did Sakuya's father decide on this place out of all places? It's like he knew we were lesbians .." Kana said.

"Oh that, I believe Mr. Kamiyama's daughter had a say in it. He does own both onsens so it makes sense." The lady said.

"Oh no wonder she had gotten our tickets for free." Yuki said

"Yes and you two will be staying here for a week am I correct?"

The twins both nodded.

"Alright well if you feel like you want to stay a bit longer after the week is up please just let me know. Oh and don't worry about causing too much noise. It's a reason why you two were put so far away from the front. Another thing is that the hot spring is all the way down the hall on the right so that worked out for you. You can call for room service whenever you like. Your suite by the way is second to our best one. We would've given you our best but Mr. Kamiyama felt that you probably wanted to be in a quiet area and closer to the springs rather than being all the way at the top and far away from the springs. Well I should probably let you two get settled in. I rambled on enough already, my name is Araki Misaki. You may call me Misa."

"Ok Misa I'm Kana and this is my lover Yuki, thank you very much for telling us all of this information." Kana said with a smile.

"Thank you Misa-chan." Yuki also said with a smile as her and Kana bowed.

Misa smiled, "Well I'll be at the front desk but my number is by the phone on the nightstand inside your room. Call me if you need anything."

"Misa-chan when does the onsen close?" Yuki asked.

"Everyday at 3am it stops for an hour so our staff can clean it. Around a bit after 4am it opens back up."

"So you only clean it once a day?" Kana asked.

"Well only if we don't have a lot go guest which usually we don't get a lot at one time and if we do it's usually in the summer."

"I see, well thanks again Misa, me and Yuki will probably call for room service later."

"Ok and I forgot to tell you two one last thing."

"What is it?" The twins said simultaneously.

"There is a mini spring that's connected to your room."

"Oh? Is this part of the suite deal?" Kana asked.

"Yep, it's locked so no one can't get into it unless you have the key to it. Between the big and mini springs, I like the mini one since for couples who don't want to be around a lot of people. They can just relax in a spring right in their room with each other. It's more of a couples thing if you catch my drift." Misa winked then giggled.

Kana blushed and Yuki blushed and giggled herself. "Thanks for the tip Misa-chan." Yuki said and winked at Kana.

"Y-Y-Yuki!" Kana said in a shock.

"My my I better let you two go and enjoy yourselves. Please once again call me if you need anything."

"Will do!" Yuki said with excitement.

Misa waved and walked off. The girls opened the door to their room and walked in.


	5. Certain Second

The twins walked into their room to see that the reason why their room was the second best in the building. Color of the walls were yellowish beige. Both carpet and hard wood floors. The slide window is large that gives off a good view to enjoy the scenery around you. There's a king sized bed which was made up with sheets to match the walls. Yuki had saw hat there was a TV with a rack of movies. Romance, horror and comedy are the three main genres. A few ideas popped into the older twin's head on getting Kana to hold her while watching scary movies. Yuki knew she wasn't a fan of those type of movies but she likes how it every time she is always ending being held by Kana.

"If this is their second best I wonder how their absolute best look." Kana said jokingly with a bit of interest.

"Yeah I mean they gave supplied us with movies, alcohol, a list of places to eat or places we could to see." Yuki said.

"We have the option of either making futons or sleeping on a bed too. Hey lets g-go look for that spring in here." Kana said with a light blush.

Yuki couldn't help but smile on how cute Kana looked. "Ok."

They walked outside the sliding door to see there was a door somewhere around. All they saw was the table and chair set on the patio. Once they went back in there was a small hall with a couple doors down there. Kana walked down and opened the first door to her left to see that it was a a bathroom. The one across was a walk in closet. She headed straight down to the last door to see that was the spring. A mini one as described with a perfect amount of room to move around in. The switch to turn it on was next to the light switch as well as the switch to clean it.

"Yuki found it."

Yuki walked into the room her beloved called her into to. "Woah, this is perfect for us."

Kana nods, "Yeah was shocked."

The twins went to go lay down on their bed to discuss on what are they about to do first.

"Hmm so Yuki, since it's almost 9 now I say we just go to the springs, order room service, watch a movie and cuddle or just cuddle."

"I like that idea but can we just skip to the cuddle part and skip the movie please?" Yuki asked sweetly.

Kana smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course."

"Should we use our mini one or just go to the regular one?" Yuki asked.

"It's your call."

"Hmm lets go to the regular one ok?"

Alrighty Yuki, shall we get ready?"

"Yes" Yuki kissed Kana's forehead. "We shall"

Once the twins had gotten up. Kana had headed to the bathroom first but was stopped when Yuki grabbed her wrist.

"Ne Yuki?"

"Lets just undress out here together since ya know..w-were a couple now." Yuki said with a heavy blush.

Kana blushed herself. "O-Ok"

They had slowly undressed in front of each other until not a piece of clothing was left. Both of them blushing furiously, feeling embarrassed yet excited at the same time. Admiring one another's body yet wanting to take each other. Yuki went to grab the towels and bathrobes for her and Kana to use. Once the robes were on they headed out to the spring. The spring was literally a minute away from their room and turns out nobody was in there. Kana and Yuki took their robes off, left them in the changing room then headed straight into the spring.

"Ahh...this was definitely in need...lately I've been feeling so stressed out." Kana said

"I'm glad I was able I brought this up. Practice has been killing me lately, it's a good thing we came here to relax."

"Are you sore?"

"Kinda heh"

Kana looks down, "I'm sorry Yuki and I'm sure that you were worried about me so that must have worn you down as well.

Yuki smiled then pulled Kana closer to her and leaned on her shoulder. "No need to apologize love, I'm just happy you're enjoying yourself now. Just try and clear your mind from all that stuff back in Tokyo. I know you are still worried about mom, dad and Shi-chan's opinion but don't let it bug you right now. When the time comes that's when will tell them but until then let's just keep it our secret." Yuki said warmly.

"Thank you Yuki, you always know how to get me out of my worrisome mode with your happy and childish attitude which I find one of the most adorable features about you." Kana told her happily.

"R-really?"

"Mhhmm It never ceases to brighten up my mood." Kana interlocked her fingers with Yuki.

"Hey Kana?"

"Hmm?"

"Since nobody is in here..."

Kana knew what she was getting to. "Alright"

Yuki lifted up her head and stared directly into Kana's eyes. Resisting the urge to just make her squeal. She made contact with her lover's lips. It was the perfect kiss for the mood. A nice slow and relaxing kiss. Kana enjoyed these types of kisses with Yuki the most out of them all. Holding back for these two hasn't really been a problem for the twins except for on the train and in the room when the undressed. The browned haired twin slowly caressed her twin's face while kissing. They broke the kiss and just couldn't help but smile at each other. Yuki decided to take the initiative and tease Kana just a bit.

"Kana" Yuki said firmly.

"Yes?"

The browned haired leaned in and whispered into her lover's ear. "I can't wait to take you...if you know what i mean.." she said in a flirty voice.

A hard blush came onto Kana's face as Yuki kept at it.

"You're making me so hot..." Yuki whispered as she kissed Kana's neck softly in many places. Licking and sucking the places she kissed given Kana hickeys.

"Y-..Yuki..." Kana let out a groan. "Wait..until we get back..in the..room."

"But I want to take you now.."

"Then baby the sooner you stop...the quicker we can..get back to..our room..the hell with the..bathrobe." She let out another groan. "I'm gonna pounce on you."

Yuki purred, "Ooooh I like the sound of that sweetie." She kissed her cheek and stood up. "Catch me if you can." She dashed out of the spring leaving her dear Kana stunned for a second but was soon chased after.

Before they left Yuki put a shoe in between the door to keep it unlocked just in case something like this happened. She pushed open the door laughing as Kana was right behind her laughing herself. As she tripped over the shoe, she began to stumble onto the bed. Kana was inside before the door closed then jumped onto her lover on the bed laughing. She rolled the both of them all over the bed as they began play fighting. The girls were happy just to be able to be here with each other having fun. However, there were hidden desire in each of them waiting to be released at any second. Turns out the certain second was nearing closer and closer by the moment. Kana and Yuki were cuddling with Yuki in Kana's arms and head resting on her chest, looking into the eyes of her lover.

"Yuki... I love you." Kana said with a heart warming smile also grabbing one of her dear beloved's hands and intertwining their fingers.

"Kana.." Yuki blushed as her heartbeat started to beat faster than normal. She was so in love with Kana that it was almost as she craved her at all times. In her inner thoughts, she wondered if that was a bad thing until she saw Kana reciprocating her affection with either as much or more passion as she did. Yuki was so lost in her thought about Kana she didn't notice the tears coming down her face or the worried face on her lover.

"Yuki are you ok? Did I say something wrong?"

Yuki who is now smiling as her tears keeps coming down hugs her dear Kana in a tight hold. "Kana I'm absolutely so in love with you...I couldn't ask for nothing more than to be a your side forever.. I wanna marry you Kanade, I want to go far away and start a life with just me and you as lovers with no worries. I want to be able to say your my wife and instantly feel rejuvenated with life by those words. Please Kanade please marry me? it doesn't have to be right after high school since we still need to figure out other things but please just be engaged to me. I understand if you're not ready Kana I'm just spilling out my wishes b-"

"Yukino"

Yuki stopped talking and looked up to Kana who also had tears coming down her face with a warm smile.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Of course I'll marry you hell baby I'll do whatever as long as I'm with you forever, please let me be engaged to you my love." She leaned in and kissed Yukino passionately.

Yukino instantly returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around her fiancee and smiling into the kiss. The hot feeling in their stomachs returned to both of them. They knew that now was the time to release all of their inner desires of taking over one another.


	6. The Desire

Since both of them were already naked, they could skip right to the main course. Yuki rolled onto Kana kissing her with as much passion as she could muster. Kana who had her arms wrapped around her lover, kissing her back with equal passion waiting to see who would take the initiative. To her surprise, it was Yuki who had done it. Yuki broke off their kiss as she began to place light kisses along Kana's neck. She had discovered that one of Kana's weaknesses is neck kisses which was not wrong. Kana was letting out light moans, feeling hotter than before had gasped at the feel of her neck being sucked on by Yuki. The older twin wanted to leave marks that would remind Kana of all that took place tonight. She started moving down to her lover's breast, placing light kisses on one of them while massaging the other gently.

"Y-Yuki...just...eat me...please...I want to feel your mouth..."

Yuki giggled, "Patience dear, I can't just leave these harden nipples of yours unattended."

"F-Fine.."

Once Kana had said that, she was yet caught in another shock as this time it was caused by the feel of her left nipple being sucked on.

"Oh Yuki...mmm"

Yuki loved hearing her love moaning out her name but she wanted to see more come out of Kana. She quickly moved onto the right nipple, making Kana moan lightly. After a couple moments, Yuki lead a trail of kisses down her lover's stomach all the way down her legs to her feet. She lifted up Kana's foot and kissed the base of it causing Kana to giggle. Yuki Continued kissing the base then moved up her leg leaving another trail of kisses, once she reached her thigh she stopped. Yuki took a moment to observed her lover's womanhood.

'Wow..so this is how wet Kana is for me...I never imagined that it would be this damped..I cannot disappoint her' she thought to herself.

"Kana..you're so wet for me..."

Kana blushed, "Y-yeah...I'm so attracted to you..so it's only natural that I would be this wet.."

Yuki giggled, " Well I will not disappoint"

Those were the last word spoken by Yuki as she attacked Kana's womanhood with her tongue. Kana gasped, she's been craving this moment for a long time now an it's finally happening. She knew that once she released her climax caused by Yuki, she would be craving sex for a long time. Kana was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly her moans became louder as Yuki increased the speed of her tongue. Tasting All of Kana was also like a dream come true for her. Although she has no personal experience whatsoever in this. She seems to be doing a marvelous job by the look of Kana. Feeling her climax coming she started to warn Yuki that she might wanted to move out the way.

"Hey Y-Yuki..ah you..might wanna.."

Yukino shook her head denying her offer to move which shocked yet at the same time pleased Kana. Yuki wanted to taste more of Kana including her climax so she increased the speed of her tongue even more, tasting the pre-cum of Kana.

"O-Oh god..Y-y-yuki...I'm..I'm cumming!" Kana released her climax, panting heavily as Yukino swallowed all of it. Once Kana caught her breath she was attacked yet again by Yuki but this time it wasn't just her tongue, it was her whole mouth on her womanhood. Kana wasn't even going to try to suppress any moans. She just let them out as they came. Yuki sucked hard on her womanhood, she pushed her tongue inside of Kana causing her to gasp yet again. The feeling of Yukino tongue licking her insides were so overwhelming that she could feel another climax approaching fast.

"Ah!...Ahhh! Yuki! Ah..." Kana moans becoming more louder.

This is exactly what Yuki wanted to hear. Those words and her name said by her beloved's voice. She enjoyed Kana's taste so much that she had to get her to cum again. Moments later that's exactly what happened.

"Oh god here it comes..again!" Kana moaned out the loudest out of all of her moans and came violently. Once again Yuki had swallowed every last bit of it and moved up to see her Kana's face.

"Kana did you enjoy that?" Yuki asked even though she already knew the answer.

"What..are..you..talking about...you know I did..." Kana said as she was trying to catch her breath.

Yuki smiled, "I'm glad I was able to help sweetie." She kissed her lover's cheek.

"Please kiss me Yuki"

"Of Course"

The older twin leaned in and gave Kana a soft kiss. The kiss was didn't change pace, it stayed just a soft kiss for a couple moments before it was broken. Once it was broken an idea popped into Kana's head.

"I just got a good idea"

"Oh? What is it?"

"Sit on my face Yuki" Kana winked at her.

Yuki blushed then did just as she was told. Now that it was finally Kana's turn, she decided that she was going to get Yuki to cum faster than she came and one more time than she did. Yuki was wondering just what Kana was going to do.

"Hmm I wonder what is she planning...wait she's not going to..." By the time she had found out it was already far too late. Kana had already had her arms around Yuki's legs preventing her from running away with a smirk on her face.

"Payback time babe, it's time to make you feel good too." Once those words were spoken, Kana began her assault on Yuki's womanhood.

"Oh..Kana..this is..."

Kana kept licking her womanhood at a steady pace. As a couple moments passed over. Yuki's moans were becoming slightly louder but not as loud as Kana wanted them to be. She increased the speed of her tongue causing Yuki to gasp at the sudden change of speed bringing out louder moans. As time went by Yuki's climax was seconds away from being released. Before she could warn Kana, she looked to see that Kana had given her the ok.

"A-Are you sure K- oh my..its..I'm cumming!" Once Yuki came for the first time, she seemed more out of breath than Kana did her first time. Kana swallowed all of Yuki's cum, savoring its taste for only her to know.

"W-Wow...Kana..that was..amazing...please make me feel like that again..." Yuki said while still panting.

As Yuki spoke those words a fire had been set in Kana. Kana interrupted a panting Yuki as she entered two of her fingers along with her tongue inside Yuki's womanhood. The older twin moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure rising up again at a faster rate.

"God...ugh...Kana..baby give me a warning...next time...ahh! But right now..baby take me!" Yuki tried to muttered out through her moans. Kana used her tongue to lick all the untouched parts of Yukino that haven't been touched by her tongue yet. She used her two fingers on Yuki's clitoris causing her to go wild. Those two acts alone were enough to get her second release to come out hard. Kana swallowed it all still wanting more. Just Yuki thought that it was over. A wave of pleasure over took her, making her moans become louder and pushing Kana's tongue further in without knowing so. About a few moments later, Kana yet again made Yuki came again.

"Kana...drink all of it...I want you to lick me clean." Yuki said

Kana did just as she was told, not leaving a spot of left. She slid from other Yuki and tackled hugged her onto the bed. Yuki giggled wondering what has gotten Kana so happy.

Kana smiled the brightest smile to Yuki before she leaned in and kissed her slowly and sensually. The kiss turned into quick pecks on the lips. Then both of them cuddled into each other and sighed in happiness.

"You know I've been wanting to do this for quite some time now Kana."

"Really? I wish I wouldn't known because I was holding in all of that for you."

"Same here, I'm just glad we had our first time comfortably without no worries." Yuki smiled warmly at Kana when she said this.

"Yeah..me too..hey Yuki I've been thinking"

"Tell me"

"Since there is only about 4 months of school left until we graduate and that were engaged now. I was thinking about what are we going to do afterwards. I do want to go back home with mom, dad and Shi But"

"You don't know how they will take it and you don't want to take any chances of going back there with no way of escape."

"Yeah... I mean I don't want to risk losing you but if we go back and they don't accept us we'll be in some real deep shit if they try to separate us. I'm sorry for thinking so negative after we just had sex Yuki..I'm just...scared of losing you..."

Yuki smiled at the last words Kana said and gave her another kiss.

"Silly don't worry so much Kana, we'll figure out everything together when that time comes remember?"

"Yes..I do"

"Good" Yuki kissed her cheek, "now how about we just stay like this for the night since I doubt we're done for the night."

"Heh you're right about that."


	7. The Beach

**This chapter is a gift to my favorite yuri fanfic author YuriChan220!**

* * *

The next day, the twins decided to start out their day by going to the beach. It wasn't too far from the hotel so they decided to just walk there. Once they arrived, the two went to go set up their spot. After that was taken care of, Yuki came up with an idea.

"Ne, Kana-chan."

"Yes?" she answered.

"Lets build a sand castle!" Yuki said with excitement.

"Eh? For what reason exactly?" Kana asked.

"Because Kana we haven't done it since we were younger and since we are on a beach why not?" The brunette answered.

Kana thought about her reasoning. "Hmm I see no harm in it so why not?" she shrugged.

"Yay! Hehe." Yuki cheered gleefully.

The twins started building out their sand castle. To Kana's surprise it turned out much better than she originally thought it was going to be. Once it was finished, Yuki told her younger sibling to take a picture of her standing in front of the castle. Kana agreed to, however just as she was about to take it. A wave appeared causing her to panic. She quickly took the picture and told Yuki to get out of the way as she was already doing so.

Yuki had moved away just in time as the wave came and took down their castle. She became teary eyed , Kana noticed this and decided to comfort her lover.

"Ne Yuki, don't worry about it so much, we can always build another one." The younger sibling said.

"I-I know it's just that...I took in so much pride building it... especially since it was with you...I wanted to at least get a picture with both of us in it." Yuki said brittlely.

Kana started thinking of a way to get her lover happy again. Soon an idea came into her head and a smirk formed onto her lips.

"Hey Yuki I know of a way to make you feel better." She said with shrill.

"Huh?" The other looked at her questionably.

The younger sibling giggled and whispered into her lover's ear. "I'll buy you some pudding later and feed it to you."

This immediately caused Yuki to brighten up. "Ok!" she said happily.

Kana giggled at her lover's cuteness and kissed her forehead.

"Good, now how about we take a walk on the beach?" she asked.

Yuki nodded, once she got up, Kana intertwined their hands and led the way. The rest of the time the twins did things like play in the water, look for seashells, put sunscreen on one another. By the time they had did everything they wanted to, it was time to go.

The twins made their way out the beach and went back to the hotel to freshen up. Kana was the first to go into the shower. Yuki was laying down on their bed on her phone while waiting for her turn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yuki got up to see who it was. When she opened it, it was none other than Misa.

"Oh hi Misa-chan!" The older sibling said with a smile.

"Hello Yuki-san." Misa greeted her back.

"What brings you here?" Yuki asked,

"Oh well I was kinda hoping if it were ok for us three to do something together today." Misa answered.

"Ohh..hmm well I don't see why not. Me and Kana are just getting back from the beach and now we're going out for lunch. Care to join us Misa-chan." The older sibling offered.

"The would be great Yuki-san. I'll wait for you two downstairs in the lobby."

"Ok" and with that, Misa headed back downstairs. Just as Yukino closed the door, Kana had just step out of the bathroom.

"Who was that at the door? Kana asked.

"It was Misa, she asked if she could join us for lunch and I said yeah. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah that's fine, she seems like a nice person." Kana answered.

"Alright well I'm gonna go take my shower now. Yuki said.

"Ok" once the door closed, Kana had thought about getting dressed until an idea came into her head.

A smirk crept onto her face as she slowly opened the bathroom door and quietly closed the door and walked inside. Yuki didn't notice her lover's presence yet as she was washing her hair. Kana stared at her lover, marveling at her beauty. The way her long sandy brown hair looked when it's wet, her hips were perfect, her legs were toned, even her rear was a sight to see. Kana was beginning to feel hot as the thought of her lover came into her mind.

She stepped inside and hugged the older sibling from behind. This was surprising to Yuki who turned around confused.

"Kan-" her words were stopped short as her lips were sealed by her younger sibling. Kana gently caressed her lover's face, slowly deepening the kiss. Yukino moaned lightly into the lip lock.

"Mmm~"

After about a minute, it was broken. They were breathing heaving but never lost eye contact. Yuki was the first to speak.

"What was...that for? She asked while panting.

Kana smiled, "Oh just because I wanted to hehe."

Yuki also smiled, "Well I hope thats not _all_ you wanted?"

They both leaned in and shared another deep loving kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! I'll try to update more frequently! I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	8. Lunch

The twins had gotten dressed and headed to the lobby. Once they got there. They had seen Misa waiting at her desk patiently for them to arrive.

Misa noticed the twins walking up. She smiled at them.

"There you two are." Misa said.

"Sorry if we took long." Kana told her.

"You were not long at all Kana-san." Misa replied.

"So where did you want to go Misa?" Yuki asked her.

"It's a sushi buffet a couple blocks from here that we could go to." Misa suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good. How does that sound to you Kana?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Then it's settled let's get there before a lunch rush get there." Misa said.

The three girls left the onsen and walked towards the restaurant. The twins looked around to see how different things were here compared to Tokyo. Streets weren't as filled but it was nice to not feel crowded all the time. It's more bigger buildings in Tokyo than it is here. To be honest, this place isn't nearly as busy as a whole like it is back home. But the atmosphere around here was peaceful.

Once they arrive at the restaurant, Misa told the twins that she'll pay for lunch. They decided to sit in a booth by a window. Kana and Yuki sat next to each other on one side. Misa sat on the other.

"So how is school going for you two?" Misa asked.

"Well it's going pretty well, graduation is coming up within the next 4 months." Kana replied.

"Do you two know what you want to do outside of high school?" Misa asked them

"Well I know I want to go to art school." Kana told her.

"I haven't decided yet to be honest. I don't know if I want to further my swimming career." Yuki said.

This was news to Kana. Before Yuki had told her that she had wanted to continue swimming. However, now she's finding out that she isn't sure anymore. 'I wonder what made her change her mind.' Kana thought to herself.

"Oh how come?" Misa asked the browned haired twin.

A crimson red crept on Yuki's face. " I..I know that if I do take up swimming along with my studies. I won't be able to see Kana as much...and I know this probably sounds childish but whenever I'm not around Kana for a long time...I start to get a bit lonely and depressed.. her presence alone keeps me genuinely happy." Yuki finished explaining. She felt her heartbeat going crazy. And she wasn't the only one.

Kana was blushing hard. It wasn't a surprise to hear that she didn't want to be separated from her for long. But to know that you bring your significant other genuine happiness just by your presence alone is really something to take in.

"Aw isn't that sweet. You two are such a sweet couple." Misa said in a very fond tone.

"I..I-I feel the same way Yukino... I hate being away from you too." Kana said in a low tone.

"Now that is just adorable. You two make me jealous." Misa told them jokingly.

We should start eating, I'm getting hungry." The older twin voiced.

"Yeah let's eat." Misa agreed.

They got up and headed toward the buffet. Right before they started walking. Kana grabbed Yuki's hand and intertwined their fingers. Yukino smiled at her actions and lead the way. It was so many things to choose from. Everything looked fresh and delicious to eat. After everybody got what they wanted. They headed back to the table and started eating. While eating Kana felt a hand crept up on her thigh. She looked down to see it was none other than her sister. Kana grinned and put hers on top of it. Once they finished eating she asked Misa question.

"Hey Misa?"

"Yeah?" Misa replied.

"Do you know already that we're sisters?"

Yuki looked up in shock. Why would Kana ask something like that? She didn't really have a problem with it. Yuki didn't care about others opinion so much outside her family. But Kana was opposite. So what made her ask such a thing.

"Well yes Ms. Kamiyama informed me."

"And you aren't disgusted or anything by that?" Kana asked.

"I'm not the type to judge. If I can accept gays then I can accept anyone else. Besides Ms. Kamiyama did say you were the most adorable couple. And I have to say she's right." Misa told her with a smile.

"Sakuya huh? No surprise there. But thanks for not shaming us. It's good to have a friend like you who doesn't judge others." Kana said.

"We're friends." Misa asked with surprise in her voice.

"Duh why wouldn't we be?" The dark haired twin said in a joking manner.

"Yeah Misa-chan why wouldn't we be?" Yuki added.

"It's just that I haven't had too many real friends in my life so hearing this is really a shocker." Misa said in a nervous tone.

"Aw, well you can add us to your list now." Yuki told her. Kana nodded.

"Thank you, we should head back now I have to return to the lobby soon."

"Ok" the twins said at the same time.

The trio left out and headed back to the onsen.


End file.
